The Descent
by Heroe
Summary: Teela is taken captive by Beast Man. The outcome will shape the future of Eternia and its champion, He-Man. Drabble series. WIP.


**Summary**: Teela is taken captive by Beast Man. The outcome will shape the future of Eternia and its champion, He-Man. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: He-Man is (c) Mattel, Classic Media or their respective trademark and copyright holders.

_**THE DESCENT**_

**Part One**

The green, yellow-striped tiger had returned to his natural habitat. With long, graceful strides, the monstrous cat moved as though he had been reared in the jungle all of his life. However, he was actually a predator raised in the society of man and unfamiliar with his current surroundings.

A low growl emanated, the only sign of his discomfiture.

The land was overgrown with tangled vegetation, its floor dark and uninviting due to the shelter provided by a multitude of towering trees. Sparse beams infiltrated the thick foliage, far too few to offer even a semblance of comfort. Thus, the tiger and his partner – a hulking, blond warrior – were both on guard, watchful of hidden traps and imminent attacks.

"Easy, Battle Cat," consoled He-Man.

"I'll be at ease when we're out of this underbrush," Battle Cat snarled.

The route they had chosen to travel was precarious at best, but there had been no alternative in the pursuit of Beast Man. Finding him was imperative, no matter the path or its destination.

Days prior, upon receiving a distress signal from a neighboring village, Eternos had dispatched a squadron of soldiers and their captain to give aid. An orange-red, hunchbacked creature and strange accompaniment of animals were said to have laid siege to the village without provocation. The purpose behind the assault remained a mystery and, regrettably, many were lost by the conflict's end. Survivors reported that the captain had been taken prisoner.

He-Man had been otherwise engaged at the time, dealing with a volatile serpent that was terrorizing the coastline of Evermore and the Dread Sea. He had learned of the captain's abduction upon completion of his mission and amidst his journey home to the royal palace. The village in question had been set as his new course. From there, a couple of days spent tracking Beast Man had led He-Man through Vile Marsh, then Wildermire and finally within the confines of Vine Jungle.

The longtime companions, He-Man and Battle Cat, could sense that they were now closing in on their target.

Supposition was confirmed when a cackle of spotted hyenas broke into the small clearing that the pair was situated. Beast Man's doing, no doubt. There was no hesitation as the rabid pack sprang. Elongated claws and sharp teeth tore at tender flesh before He-Man had an opportunity to draw his sword. Battle Cat suffered a similar fate.

Utilizing his brute strength, He-Man ripped off and beat back the hyenas ere pivoting to assist Battle Cat in a five to one struggle. The hyenas were a cowardly lot and, realizing they were seriously outclassed, determined that discretion was the better part of valor. Those still capable retreated for a more protected region of the jungle.

Damage had been wrought nonetheless.

Battle Cat briefly halted the licking of his wounds and rumbled, "Felines that behave like canines; I loathe hyenas."

He-Man inspected his own injuries and remarked, "Not much of a fan myself."

Further discourse was interrupted by a centipede skittering from one of the trees. It was imposing in size and incredible in quickness. Forcipules, pincer-like forelegs that inject venom, extended from each side of the centipede's lead appendage and alerted He-Man that caution would be necessary with this particular foe. If pierced by either of the forcipules, the symptoms of swelling, chills, fever, and weakness would be a kindness. Worst case scenario was death.

"Watch my back," He-Man told his fighting mount. "I'll handle this one."

Battle Cat gave a roar in the affirmative.

Sword at the ready, He-Man charged the centipede. He ducked a slash of the forcipules then parried by swinging his weapon to remove one of the forelegs. The centipede dodged as well. This exchange lasted several minutes before He-Man prevailed in amputating the first and second forcipules with separate strokes. While safe from the venom, he was not safe from the centipede's girth and muscle. The latter appendages struck hard and sent him flying into the distance.

He-Man dazedly regained his footing and stared down the centipede. Unlike the hyenas, it apparently had no intention of conceding defeat.

Sheathing his sword, He-Man decided to meet the centipede head on. Its power may be impressive but, when push came to shove, so was his. The clash did not last long as the centipede was no match against He-Man's full aggression.

Thereafter, it was noted that the already meager light was fading as day transitioned into night. He-Man, having lost a fair amount of blood from being bitten and mauled by the hyenas and a fair amount of energy from dueling with the giant centipede, understood that there was no time for respite. The jungle was Beast Man's domain and the approaching darkness would put Battle Cat and him at an even greater disadvantage. Meaning, they needed to rescue Teela and get out fast.

Battle Cat gnarred, "What next? Basilisks, crawlers, night spiders, shadow beasts?"

He-Man's usual optimism was lacking. "Probably all of the above."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
